All I wanted
by Apollo's Best Friend
Summary: Holly had everything she didn't want. Abusive parents. A dark lord after her. An arrogant brother. And so much more. After she finds all three hallows, she leaves Great Britain-for all. Of course, she'd already defeated Lord Voldemort-but who cares? They all thought that her brother, Andre, did. She then finds that she's a goddess-of the wild and of silver. Apollo/Holly. HAVE FUN!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the idea and Holly. I also do not, by any means, own any songs you find in this story**

**Okay...sorry about not really updating my other stories, but I had a great idea for a story-this story!**

**YAY! 'Squeals'-no, I'm not some crazy chick-**

**Summary: **

**Holly had everything she didn't want. Abusive parents. A dark lord after her. An arrogant brother. And so much more. After she finds all three hallows, she leaves Great Britain-once and for all. Of course, she'd already defeated Lord Voldemort-but who cares? They all thought that her brother, Andre, did. She then finds that she's the daughter of Hades and Persephone-she's the goddess of the wild and silver. Apollo/Holly (OC)**

**Just some pronunciations that I often get wrong:**

**Persephone-Pur-SEF-fa-ny**

**Er...so only one...**

Oh, to help you

**Bold= song lyrics, my notes, or words from the book**

Normal=normal, stuff I'm typing

_Italics= thoughts, mental conversations, words with emphasis_

**_Bold and Italics=stuff that's bolded and said with emphasis_**

**So now I bring to you**

* * *

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**Chapter One**

**of**

**Holly's Dream**

* * *

Holly wasn't normal. She knew that.

She was the outcast.

She had no friends.

She was the 'useless, pathetic' sister of the "Boy-Who-Lived''

She was the 'Girl-Who-Walked-Alone'

She wore mostly second-handed items.

She was the true ''Child-Who-Lived''

She was a Ravenclaw.

She was blessed by Hecate.

She was a goddess.

She had no loving relatives who controlled magic.

She was always alone.

She was a former ''Potter''

Now, she's a Silver. She'd adopted the last name when finding out, in Gringotts-which, by the way, was a magical bank run by goblins-, she was a daughter of two important gods/goddesses. Hades and Persephone. Or you could also say Pluto and Proserpina **(I did my research! XD)**. She was also a goddess.

The goddess of silver and the wild.

* * *

Yeah...enough of my history! Now...back to me.

My name is Holly Po-no, Silver. My favorite colors are...actually I like all of them, but the one that stands out the most is silver and green. I left the Potters after finding out what I was. As I walked away from Potter Manor, I realized that I forgot to bring food and necessities...oh well...any 'female necessities' that I needed were in my backpack.

I walked into the forest, listening to my iPad, which was currently playing **Boulevard of Broken Dreams** by **Green Day**, I think... Please excuse me if I'm wrong. That song was my favorite song...It basically expressed how I felt... I sang along as I walked, feeling lighter since I was away from the Potters. I thought about joining the Hunters of Artemis. But that's currently impossible.

Why?

One answer.

I was raped.

That was in my third year at Hogwarts. I can still remember that-okay, Holly, stop thinking about unpleasant memories. Think about the song. The song about my life...

**I walk a lonely road**

**The only one I've ever known**

**Don't know where it goes**

**But it's home to me**

Yup, it's practically the only path I have, anyways. Eh...

* * *

_Five years later-so it is 2009 and during the Titan's Curse_

I was walking-er...riding a wolf...yeah...

Right now I was riding a wolf, holding a spear with a sharp silver tip in my right hand, the other one grasping onto my wolf, Platinum's fur, as she, along with her mate, Obsidian, darted off to the smell of a Manticore.

I was dressed in a silver wolf cape-made of fur of a silver wolf that attacked me-Obsidian killed it, and what it left behind was a silver fur cape-it was a monster. Underneath the cape I was wearing a grass and silver thread weaved bra-like accessory-not my fault-been living in the wild for four years now. I was also wearing a skirt that reached my knees, made of white and silver swan feathers-quite comfortable compared to my top. Another accessory was a brown, lightweight, bottomless bag made of rabbit fur-an old one that wished to die-that was slung over my right arm (the bag-not rabbit). I was wearing a silver necklace with a skull intertwined with a flower on it-symbol of Hades and Persephone, and if you're Roman, Pluto and Prosperina.

I was half Greek, half Roman. Pluto did..._that_...with Persephone in his Roman form, whilst my mother was in her Greek form...Thanatos told me after I visited him as the Mistress of Death. We weren't dating or any of that, just great friends. The goblins also taught me Roman and Greek mythology when I was confused about my parentage...

Anyways, Obsidian, Platinum, and I were tracking down the Manticore and retrieve Bianca and Nico di Angelo, a favor for Hades, who contacts me with Persephone weekly.

Platinum and Obsidian leaped over rocks and boulders, darting through a thick forest, around a school, which, by the way, was Westover Hall (I think). I stopped them at the school. I saw four figures near a cliff. I gave a low growl of fury as I saw my target, with three teenagers. I crept up, hiding in shadows.

_Milady, there's two girls and a satyr near by. _Obsidian reported.

_Who is the boy? I know there's Nico and Bianca, but who's the last _boy_? _I mentally asked them, giving a sneer of disgust at the boy. I had grown to dislike boys after getting raped twelve years ago. I was currently looking like I was seventeen, though I was actually, in mortal years, twenty-five. My wolves would stay immortal until they ask me, wishing to die, or I dismiss them.

_That boy smells of the sea, and with his hair and eyes, he is probably the sea's son, Perseus Jackson._ Platinum replied obediently.

_Thank you, Obsidian, Platinum_ I whispered. I ran a hand through my messy hair, changing the color to a silver color. I forgot to mention...I'm also a Metamorphmagus, like Tonks, coming from the "godly inbreeding''. I avoided the silver and jadeite **(a precious green stone that can cost up to three million USD or more per carat)** tiara that sat on my head as I gently massaged my scalp. My hair ran in waves, like the sea on a calm day. Dad was quite upset when he saw my hair, claiming that my hair looked like that of a daughter of the sea.

I changed my eye color to a silvery color, with two thin rings of black (from Hades) and leafy green (Persephone), showing who I was. I left my clothes how they were and stalked closer to manticore, sticking to the shadows.

**"Stop talking!" **The manticore **said. "Face me!"**

The teenagers **turned.**

The manticore's **two-tone eyes glittered hungrily. He pulled something from under his coat.**

**"The package-it is ready to deliver." **The son of the sea seemed to realize something. The boy glanced behind him. I was no fool. I could sense the sea churning about, underneath the cliff.

The manticore **laughed. "By all means, Son of Poseidon. _Jump!_** **There is the sea. Save yourself."**

**"What did he call you?" Bianca**, the girl I was ordered to retrieve, **muttered.**

**"I'll explain later," **Perseus said.

**"You do have a plan, right?"**

Perseus seemed to be concentrating on something. I decided that this was the time to interrupt. I took a deep, calming breath as I heard the four figures on the cliff start talking again. I seemed to have missed something.

**"Unfortunately," **The manticore **said, "you are wanted alive, if possible. Otherwise you would already be dead." **I gritted my teeth in anger. Who did this monster think it was?!

**"Who wants us?" Bianca demanded. "Because if you think you'll get a ransom, you're wrong. We don't have any family. Nico and I..." Her voice broke a little. "We've got no one but each other."** I felt sympathy for my half-sister consume me, before I stepped out of the shadows behind the manticore, riding Platinum, holding my spear with an angry look in my eyes. I saw the demigods/demigoddesses' eyes widen at the aura of anger and power around me. The manticore sensed this as well and turned around, his eyes widening in surprise and shock, before slipping on a hateful mask.

"Bianca-I would demand a ransom, after all-I am technically part of your family, half-sister." I said gently, before my gaze hardened at the manticore.

"You." He growled as we circled each other. Obsidian trotted in front of the demigods/demigoddesses and sat down, implying that they were going no where, yet he wasn't going to hurt them. I got off of Platinum and sent her next to her mate, shrinking my rabbit fur bag back into a charm and hastily clipping it onto my necklace, along with the spear, drawing silver and red diamond **(precious rock that can cost up to two million USD per carat) **hunting daggers, which always came back, even if I lost them.

"Yes, me." I sneered. "Didn't expect to see me again after so soon."

"I was going easy on you, _Potter_." The manticore laughed. To his surprise, I smirked.

"Ah, but if you really didn't want to go to Tartarus, you wouldn't have gone easy. And, by the way, manticore, I'm no Potter." I replied, smirking lazily, as the manticore and I circled each other. To my half-surprise, he attacked first. He threw some spikes with his tale. Using my flexibility and speed to my advantage, just as the spikes came within two feet of me, I flipped backwards, calculating it so that the spikes flew behind me, into the cliff, only narrowly missing the _boy_.

I encased myself in silver shadows, dancing out of reach as the manticore lunged at me. I used my daggers while I spun, flipped, duck, and darted around the manticore. I stabbed and slashed at the manticore, absentmindedly summoning Greek fire. Just as he lunged at me, I threw a ball of silver shadows and Greek fire at him. The explosion caused both me and the manticore to fly back. After I regained my senses, I immediately went to work. I started chanting in Greek, like I did while destroying Voldemort's Horcruxes.

"Μητέρα Φύση, παρακαλώ βοηθήστε με να εξορίσει αυτό το ον πίσω στα Τάρταρα. Εγώ, η κόρη του Άδη και της Περσεφόνης, να επικαλεστεί για να με βοηθήσεις να εξορίσει αυτό το τέρας πίσω στο Τάρταρα. Μπορεί Κυρίες Μοίρες είναι μαζί σας. (Mother Nature, please help me banish this being back to Tartarus. I, daughter of Hades and Persephone, plead for you to help me banish this monster back to the Tartarus. May Ladies Fates be with you.) (Pronunciation: Mi̱téra Fýsi̱ , parakaló̱ voi̱thí̱ste me na exorísei af̱tó to on píso̱ sta Tártara . Egó̱, i̱ kóri̱ tou Ádi̱ kai ti̱s Persefóni̱s , na epikalesteí gia na me voi̱thí̱seis na exorísei af̱tó to téras píso̱ sto Tártara . Boreí Kyríes Moíres eínai mazí sas .)"

Slowly, silver vines grew out of the ground, slowly wrapping around the monster's legs, encasing the monster, as it stood there, dazed.

"How..." The manticore growled as it slowly regained its senses.

"I am the wild..."

"WHO ARE YOU?!" I heard someone, a feminine voice, shout. It broke my concentration.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I roared as my concentration shattered. The manticore, finally back to its senses, shook the vines off, lunging at me. I was caught by surprise and I flew backwards, two sharp spikes embedded in my lungs. Even though I was a goddess, I needed to rest. I coughed painfully, golden ichor splattering onto the floor. I struggled to breathe as I saw silver arrows shooting at the manticore. I gave a small, almost unnoticeable smile of relief. The Hunters of Artemis were here. Then I blacked out from the loss of oxygen.

* * *

When I woke up, or regained consciousness, I was aware that I was in a white room. I blinked at the brightness and started to sit up. I felt sharp pain in my chest as I coughed up ichor. Seeing the ichor splattered on the white sheet got my head dizzy, and before I could react, I threw up, then I fell back into the pillows.

* * *

I woke up again. This time the window was open and it was night time, judging by the darkness. I sat up slowly, barely acknowledging the pain shooting through my lungs each time I breathed. I knew that I was hurt, but I still had to find my half-siblings. I stood up too quickly and collapsed to the floor, hearing cracks of breaking bones. I felt ichor slowly pooling out of my bandaged chest. I finally noticed that I was in a hospital gown. I closed my eyes as I heard footsteps coming closed to me, and before I knew it, I blacked out, yet again.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, feeling someone's hand on my forehead, checking the heat. I was sweating. The sheets felt too warm around me...I felt like throwing up, but I swallowed it back, albeit painfully. I coughed, again, ichor splattering out of my throat. My eyelashes fluttered around as I blinked, trying to focus on my hand. It zoomed in and out of focus.

"Hello? Are you okay?" I heard a masculine voice ask gently. Out of reflex, I flinched. My eyes hadn't managed to focus yet.

"Do I look like I'm o-okay?" I managed to choke out, my lungs starting to burn with pain.

"Holly! HOLLY!" I heard the male voice shout in panic as I slumped back into the bed sheets. I was sweating uncontrollably. I shivered as the man lifted the blanket off of me. I coughed, my throat aching.

"Apollo!" I heard a female voice shout. "Will she be okay?" I jerked back in fear. This was Apollo? For first things, he was a boy, and I'm still hating boys, yet secretly fearing them. I hated-no, loathed human contact because of James Potter and Andre Potter kicking and punching me. I was also afraid of my mother, who taught my brother how to put the Cruciatus Curse on me. She'd used it, too, and I hated the hours I trembled there, thrashing in pain, fear shooting through my veins.

"Aphrodite! Help! She's panicking" The man, Apollo shouted, seeming to panic. I shook in fear, Afraid of a fist that was going to strike me at any time.

"She seems afraid of us." Aphrodite, the goddess of love, mused. I flinched as I felt a warm hand cover my small, delicate (I'm not denying it) hands. I instinctively shielded my face, fearful of the Cruciatus getting placed on me yet again.

"Calm down, Holly." Apollo murmured softly. My eyes fluttered open, managing to focus on a blue-eyed blonde.

"How do you know my name?" I rasped. Something akin to guilt flashed through his eyes, but I wasn't able to identify it.

"Holly, I'm sorry..." I heard Aphrodite say. "We had to search through your memories. It seemed that the poison in the manticore's spikes triggered the basilisk venom in your body." Fear shot through my veins.

"What do you mean..." I asked, my voice shaking in fear.

"It would be easier if you saw it..." Apollo whispered. He held out a mirror cautiously. I looked into the mirror, gasping at what I saw. My eyes now had an added ring of dark, nearly black green and my hair had a black streak through it. I changed my hair color to cobalt blue, but the black streak stubbornly stood there.

When I looked closely at my skin, I could see that it was actually very small scales.

"Another thing to add to the 'List of Freakishly Differences I Have'." I muttered absentmindedly. Then I looked at my hair closely. It was made of very small feathers, developing a softness to it, yet maintaining the waviness of it.

"It's not freakishly different." Apollo huffed. My eyebrow twitched.

"Oh really?" I asked, my voice full of sarcasm. "It's totally normal," I coughed out ichor, "to have feathery hair, scales, and a strand of FUCKING BLACK HAIR!" I yelled, before I realized that I had spit out ichor while yelling.

"Ah shit..." I heard Apollo curse as he ran to get something. I raised an eyebrow, feeling my eyelids starting to get heavy.

"Now, please excuse me while I pass out again." I huffed, before slumping ungracefully into the pillows. I heard Aphrodite chuckle before my world was conquered by a black sheet.

* * *

When I woke up this time, I was aware that there were people looking at me. I opened my eyes slowly.

"Holly, you're awake again?" Aphrodite asked. I gave her a mix between a glare and amused look.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Mind your language, daughter." I blinked in shock. What was my father doing here?

"Father." I wasn't really able to bow, seeing as my rib cage was still healing and my lungs still tickled.

"And me, too." That was Persephone.

"Mom?" I whispered.

"Hun, are you okay?" Mom asked anxiously. I nodded slowly, still getting used to the fact that I was practically _naked _under the covers, if you ignored the hospital gown.

"How long have I been drifting in and out of consciousness?" I asked, hoping that it was no more than two days, a week at most.

"Holly, daughter, you've been in and out of consciousness for...five weeks now..." Father said softly. I spit out nectar that I'd been drinking (Persephone gave it to me) in shock.

"F-f-five weeks?" I stuttered/squeaked. Dad nodded. "What about Nico, Bianca, Obsidian, and Platinum?" I questioned warily. Zeus knows what happened to the demigods after I blacked out. Thunder rumbled. The gods/goddesses looked at me questioningly while I looked away innocently.

Never mind that then...apparently Zeus does _not_ know...

"They're fine." Aphrodite huffed Looking into a mirror she pulled out of nowhere and checking her perfect, as always-make up. Mom handed me a bag of 'Cheddar and Sour Cream Ruffles'. I opened the bag and took out a chip. At closer inspection, I realized that it was actually a chip-thin slice of ambrosia. I bit into the 'chip' carefully, before chewing and swallowing. I gave a small smile. It did actually taste like Ruffles...yum...

"Thanks, mom." I said happily, eating the Ruffles with enthusiasm. It's been some time since I've tasted actual mortal food, since usually I ate plants, and occasionally meat.

"You're welcome."

"Er...daughter...there's another problem..." Hades, my father (obviously) said nervously (how is that even possible?!). He took a deep breath. "Apollo asked for your hand in marriage. **(Er...sorry...how cliché of me to do that twice...I'm sorry...)**" I spit out the chip I was chewing.

"The fuck?!" I yelled. I could see slight guilt on my parents' faces. "Did you say yes?" I growled out, gritting my teeth, my eyes alight with anger.

Mother looked away guiltily as my father just remained impassive.

That was the only answer I needed.

"Fine." I spat out. "But tell him he'll have to wait, and also that I'll be paying him a _visit_ very soon." I stood up from the bed, flashed my clothes on, ignoring the bandages, summoned Obsidian and Platinum, and flashed them, along with myself, to the castle built in the forest, in my honor, built by tree nymphs and dryads. It was made of marble, gold, and many, I mean, MANY precious gems. If the mist didn't hide my castle from the mortals, they would've already have taken it down and sold it for the money.

_Milady, are you okay? _I heard Platinum ask. I nodded, intent on getting to the underground cave, where there's a large pool. And unlike most caves, this cave has a hole in the top, where moonlight shines down.

_Milady, aren't you supposed to work on your archery? _Obsidian questioned. I let out a low growl.

"Shit, I forgot." I changed course to the archery room. I ignored someone in my way...wait what? I whipped around, my hair flying, and didn't see anyone. "Don't be paranoid..." I muttered to myself as I picked up my bow and aimed at the silver and white target (colors are there just 'cause I can). I drew back an arrow and, taking a deep breath, let it go. It flew way off...nearly hitting Obsidian.

_HEY! _Obsidian whined. I merely ignored him, notching another arrow and drawing into the stance I was taught.

"You're doing it completely wrong." I heard a male voice say gently.

**Apollo's POV**

I felt a small tinge of guilt for asking Uncle Hades and Aunt/Half-Sister Persephone for Holly's hand in marriage, so I decided to check up on her. I flashed into a forest that Holly was often seen by the nymphs and dryads. I didn't have to walk very far to see a magnificent marble castle, with Holly, wrote in Greek, on the top. I entered slowly, cautiously, knowing that after Holly was _raped_ by those vermin at Hogwarts, she was deathly scared of boys. I saw her heading my way. I opened my mouth to say something, but she shoved past me. Just as she turned around, I managed to successfully turn myself invisible. She looked confused, before listing that off as paranoia. I followed her into an archery room and took off my invisibility as she started aiming for the bow. I was horrified. Even her archer's stance was wrong.

"You're doing it completely wrong." I said gently, drawing behind my fiancee quietly.

**Holly's POV**

"Apollo. What the fuck are you doing here?" I demanded quietly, trying to turn around, but found myself frozen as Apollo's hand wrapped over my smaller one.

"Move your right foot back, and move left foot forwards slightly." Apollo whispered in my ears, causing me to blush, though unwillingly. I obeyed.

"Now aim up a bit and pull back a bit more." Apollo helped me pull the bowstring and arrow back, as well as lifting the bow slightly.

"Ready?" Apollo asked. I gave a small, nearly unnoticeable nod. "Aim. Fire." He and I let go of the bowstring at the same time, and the arrow pierced through the wind, shooting straight at the Bulls-Eye. I was shocked, as an understatement. I never hit the target, not once. I turned around after Apollo let go of me, glaring at him through narrowed eyes.

"_What are you doing here, Apollo?_" I hissed. Apollo shifted uncomfortably under my death glare.

"Er...can we talk somewhere else?" Apollo asked nervously, twiddling his thumbs. I nodded mutely and led him into a private meeting room.

"Now speak." I ordered calmly, a blank mask hiding most, if not all of my emotions.

"Er...I have a question...why do you seem to hate me so much?" Apollo asked. I huffed.

"Wasn't it obvious enough? If you saw my memories, you would've known." I sneered. Apollo frowned slightly.

"You really shouldn't sneer that much, it subtracts out of some of your natural beauty." Apollo said quietly. It was my turn to frown. Why was he acting like this, and why can't I fight off that stupid gods-damned blush? Apollo gave an almost unnoticeable smirk, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly, as he noticed my blush. In less than two seconds, my blush instantly vanished.

* * *

**Yeah...I was bored...Hope ya liked my story so far, I'm only going to update this story once a month, 'cuz of how long each chapter is...**


End file.
